A Relationship Long Ignored
by Grell The Leper
Summary: The third installment of A Shinigami Dance Off, told from Grell's point of view. Ronald has been dying to know what happened between Grell and William, and Grell is more than happy to share.Rated M for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Get Together

_So this is the third instalment of _A Shinigami Dance Off_, all stemming from when the Undertaker implied that William and Grell had been together long before Ronald was on the scene. I had severe writer's block when I started writing this, so the beginning is a bit.. Crap. But the rest of it isn't so bad, I think, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's from Grell's point of view, but I had a slight problem keeping him in character. This one turned out to be longer than I expected, so it's going to be separated into two chapters, the get together and the break up. Only the first chapter is written as of yet, but I'm pretty sure the second chapter will be rated M. I have a few other things I have to write in between, but hopefully I'll get it done the end of the week. Hopefully. Anyway, enjoy and review __:)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Grell, William, Ronald, The Undertaker, etc., etc.**

_**A Relationship Long Ignored**_

_**Chapter 1: The Get Together**_

It had been one long and marvellous week since the Big Office Party. Since my darling, Will, and I had finally gotten back together. Oh, how wonderful it is when true love prevails! Not that we had done much to celebrate of course, William being as busy as ever. Still, celebrations or no, I was more than content.

It had taken so long to get William to admit his feelings for me all those years ago, and I must admit, Ronald's assistance certainly sped things along this time, much to my convenience. So when Ronald showed up the week after, wondering if he could ask me something, I was more than happy to oblige.

"Grell-senpai, I was wondering.. Have you and William ever been together before now? Because the Undertaker insinuated that you were, and I was just wondering whether he was right, or if he was just being a bit mental again," the younger Reaper asked me, looking a tad sheepish.

"Oh, silly Knoxie, 'Taker isn't mental, only eccentric, and he's absolutely right. Ah, our love was a troubled one," I explained.

"Whoa, so you were together? Really? What happened, how did it happen? Damn it, Grell, this is 'need to know' here!" If it was possible for someone to explode from excitement, I think Ronnie would've been quite the firework. Probably a gold one.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," I stated simply.

"Satisfaction brought him back, and some satisfaction would be really great right about now."

I smiled to myself as I recalled exactly how it happened. The memory was sweet as ever, and I must say, it was nice to finally be able to share it with someone other than the Undertaker.

"Well, it all started with a reaping gone wrong.." I began.

* * *

><p>I was stuck with what Will refers to as the "dreaded overtime". I understand why he hates it and all, but bloody hell, that's no reason to subject others to it. You see, I hadn't handed in my paperwork again, and, just as I had hoped, William arrived to lecture me. Ooh, the unending tension in the air, his ice-cold stare sent shivers down my spine! Unfortunately, he decided that lecturing me was not punishment enough on that particular day, and he sent me out on another reaping in the wintry London night, even though my shift was over.<p>

Still, I'd do anything for my love, which, I suppose, is how I found myself on a snow-capped rooftop, fighting off cinematic records. I couldn't quite understand how it happened. My target was in sight; a sniper on the roof, aiming for some stuffy politician or other. I checked my watch a second time, and a third, then watched calmly as his heart attack began. Striding up to him, I summoned my fabulous death scythe, and cut through him, just like with every other reaping. But something went wrong, his records started fighting back, a soul fighting for is life. I had seen this once before, during my final exam, but I'd had William with me. This time was different. I was by myself, nobody to watch my back, and after a whole day of reaping, I wasn't exactly in the best shape.

I dodged swiftly, spinning to slice through the records with my chainsaw, but another one cut into the backs of my legs, causing me to crumple on my now week knees. I kept my guard up though, my scythe shredding most of the records, but clearly not enough. The ropes surrounded me, attacking from all angles, scratching my beautiful face, trimming locks of hair, ruining my clothes entirely.

Shinigami are tough, make no mistake, but even we can be bested when faced with demons or cinematic records. Unfortunately, that was one of those days, and I could already feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, the cold surface of the snow-covered roof biting into my back as I lay unmoving. Just as my eyes started to close, I heard the familiar snapping noises of William's death scythe, and just managed the smallest grin as he defeated the records for me.

* * *

><p>There was a distinct lack of crimson when I woke up, and I felt entirely disoriented. I tried to lift my head, and promptly collapsed right back down with a groan. It felt like I'd been smacked in the face with a hammer, after having a killer hangover and listening to crashing symbols. Not that I'd know what all that actually felt like, but you get the basic idea.<p>

"Sutcliff, you're awake. Good. Do you want a drink? I've made tea." I managed to lift myself just enough to see my dear William walk into the room. Shirtless. With wet hair and two steaming mugs of what was apparently tea. It was all I could do not to drool on his sheets. That smelled just like him, might I add.

Yum.

"Ooh, Will, darling, you shouldn't have," I gushed, fluttering my eyelashes. William rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the double bed and handing me a cup.

"How are you feeling today? You took quite the beating back there," he asked. His expression was as blank as ever, but there was just the slightest touch of concern in those bright green eyes.

"Like I was trampled on by a rather large horse with seven legs, but the tea is good. Thank you, Will," I said, and he blushed just the smallest bit.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, bringing the tea to his lips. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be that cup.

"Sorry about what? It wasn't your fault," I said, not that I was actually paying attention. I was too busy staring at his lips.

"No, I shouldn't have sent you out alone. I knew that there was a possibility of trouble, but I ignored it, and you were hurt thanks to my negligence."

"Well, maybe you should kiss me better?" I whispered, crawling up behind him and wrapping my arms around his toned, bare stomach. Oh, what a scandalous woman I was! William turned his head to me as I placed my chin on his shoulder, only slightly, but we were so close that my lashes brushed his cheeks when I blinked.

"Sutcliff, I really don't think that this is appropri-"

Now, I'm normally not the kind of woman that interrupts a man mid-sentence, but his lips just looked so soft, and I had to have a taste. But really, he couldn't have minded the interruption too much, because he didn't protest one bit, even going as far as to tighten my arms around himself.

It was a chaste kiss at first, filled with hesitance and unspoken feelings, but it was magical, and when we broke apart, the look on his beautifully flushed face told me he certainly agreed. Setting his tea aside, he pushed me back onto his bed and kissed me again his tongue meeting mine as I moaned in delight.

* * *

><p>"And that, dear Ronald, is how Will and I first got together," I finished in a rather wistful voice. Ronald had been listening intently to my tale, but now he only looked confused.<p>

"Grell-senpai, I understand how you got together.. But.. Why did you break up? I mean, it all seemed so romantic, I don't get why it would end, especially when you both obviously still felt for each other," he asked.

"Well, that's a whole other story.."


	2. Chapter 2: The Break Up

_Wow, writing this chapter took way longer than expected! I felt like I was at it forever, but finally, it's done, and about time. Anyway, I think part of the reason it took so long was because of the utter smut in the middle of it. Writing that in the first person is surprisingly awkward, but whatever, it's finished, and considering it's only the third M-rated thing I've ever written, I think it went pretty well. Speaking of awkward, my sister kept trying to read this over my shoulder, and because children should never see this, I didn't have time for spell check or anything, so i apologise for any typos. Anyway, enjoy, and remember; reviews make me a very happy person :D_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.**

**A Relationship Long Ignored: Chapter Two**

**-Will's Birthday & The Dreaded Break-Up**

"Grell-senpai, I understand how you got together.. But.. Why did you break up? I mean, it all seems so romantic, I don't get why it would all end so suddenly, especially when you both obviously still felt for each other," Ronald asked.

"Well, that's a whole other story.."

* * *

><p>I had never been happier than I was then. William was officially my boyfriend, though we had agreed to keep it low-key. Or, as low as I possibly could. I stayed at his apartment every other night, and I'd taken to leaving some of my clothes in his drawers, an extra toothbrush in his bathroom. We didn't really go on romantic dates or anything like that, but we had the best nights in. We watched movies (his Johnny Depp obsession worried me occasionally), played videogames occasionally, talked (and made out) for hours, and once or twice, he'd even cooked me dinner, with candles and all.<p>

About three months after we first got together, I was lounging about William's apartment, waiting for him to come home. It was his birthday, and I had planned a very 'special' night, if you catch my drift. Unfortunately, he was late, and ridiculously so.

Sighing dejectedly, I pulled on my coat and headed to his office, expecting to have to help him fill in his stupid paperwork, and fully intending on giving him an earful for it. Fortunately, when I arrived his paperwork appeared to be all finished. Unfortunately, however, William had apparently fallen asleep and had started drooling all over said paperwork. As cute as this was, I couldn't just leave him to sleep on his desk.

"Come on, Will, darling, no sleeping on tables, that's what our bed is for," I giggled, shaking his shoulders gently. He blinked at me groggily, the sleep still in his eyes, before quickly jumping out of his seat.

"Sutcliff! I wasn't sleeping.. I just couldn't read the small print. I am, of course, always professional," he stammered, sliding his glasses back into position in that adorable way of his. Raising an eyebrow, I tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Pull the other one, sweetheart, it's got bells on it. Now, come on, we'll go home and let me take care of you, hm?" Sighing softly, he gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking my hand.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Now, you sit here and drink your tea, while I go run you a bath," I ordered, leaving William in the kitchen. My hips swayed as I left the room, yet I felt anything but confident. That was to be the night, and I could feel it in every nerve in my body. Although it always seems to come as a surprise to people, I was, in fact, a virgin, and that was something I was okay with. I had been waiting for William all this time, but now I was nervous as hell.<p>

"Will, bath is ready," I called and he arrived soon after, already shirtless.

"Are you staying in here with me?"

"Well, I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? Can't have you falling asleep in the tub, you'd get all wrinkly. Now hurry up and strip," I teased, tossing my own shirt over the clothes horse. I probably should have closed my eyes, or looked away, or something, but I just couldn't help but stare. William was beautiful, cold and smooth like a marble statue, but passionate and fiery when it mattered. His chest was sculpted just right, bare but for the slight trail leading past his waistline. He wasn't exactly muscled, but not scrawny either. He was, is, perfection to me, and to have him stand in front of me in all his naked glory, entirely unabashed, was almost too much.

Tearing my eyes away from his body, I tied my hair up in a ponytail as Will climbed into the bath.

"Now, isn't this better than sleeping on your desk?" I asked as I massaged his shoulders.

"Mm, much better, thanks, baby." I blushed at the seldom used pet name, moving my hands to massage his lower back. Moaning almost inaudibly, he tilted his head back to rest on my shoulder. I smiled softly at him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before continuing my ministrations.

"Happy Birthday, Will," I whispered, taking his already hardening member into my hand, stroking him lightly. He gasped, arching his back at the sudden contact. His breathing became gradually heavier as I caressed him, and he clenched his fists beneath the water.

"Grell.. S-stop.. You really need to stop," he breathed, pushing my hand away. I leaned back to et him out of the tub, worried that I'd gone too far, that I'd done something wrong.

"William, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to- I mean, I was just trying to.. Did I do something wrong?" I blathered, gripping his hand in case he tried to leave.

"Sutcliff, don't be ridiculous, you're bloody amazing, as always. But wouldn't you prefer to do this in bed?" he asked, seduction ringing through his voice as he threaded his free hand through my hair, pulling it out of the hair tie.

Grinning in a way that I hoped was equally seductive, I pulled him closer to me, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw. He kissed me back, full on the mouth, before picking my up bridal style and carrying me to the bedroom. Placing me on the bed, he pushed me back gently before climbing between my legs. I loved this side of Will, passionately dominant, yet surprisingly gentle at the time. Tugging lightly on my hair, he bit my lip softly before slipping his tongue into my mouth. The kiss soon became heated as he trailed a hand down my chest, taking my nipple between two fingers and pinching. I gasped as I arched into is touch, my own hands flying into his hair, gripping it in a way I knew he loved.

He pulled away for only a quick breath, then he was on me again, trailing kisses down my neck and shoulders, biting and nipping at my skin, successfully turning me on more than I ever thought possible. I grinded my hips against his, moaning at the friction, my shameful erection pressing painfully against the material of my trousers.

"Will, please, it hurts," I whined, grinding into him again. With the sexiest grin I've ever seen, William took the button of my trousers into his mouth and opened it with his teeth, giving me a flirtatious wink. Blushing furiously, I raised my hips, allowing him to remove my pants completely. My blush worsened tenfold, and I looked away in embarrassment as he admired my naked form.

"You're too beautiful for me," he muttered, and without letting me answer, he took my cock into his mouth, sucking the head as I ran his fingernails along my shaft. I clenched one hand in the sheets, the other gripping Will's hair, and I had to bite my lip so hat I didn't scream, drawing blood. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking into him, but he didn't seem to mind, taking me deeper into his mouth, allowing me to thrust right into his throat as he lapped and sucked my throbbing hardness.

"W-Will, I'm going to.. Oh, fuck, Will," I screamed as I came in his mouth. After swallowing every drop, my gorgeous lover dived in for another kiss, and I could taste myself on his lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting his wet appendage, exploring his mouth with my own. I could feel something pressing against my entrance, but I ignored it, concentrating on pleasing my love. It was only when William pushed his finger inside me that I could ignore it no longer.

"Will, that's.. I don't think-"

"Shhh, it's alright baby, I'll make sure you feel good, I promise," he assured me, pushing his finger in and out of my ass. Soon he had slipped another digit inside me, stretching me in a scissoring motion. Moaning and gasping like a nine dollar whore, I scratched lightly at his back, my face buried in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, William hit something inside of me, something that made me see stars and scream out in pleasure, my nails leaving deep grooves in his perfect skin.

"Oh, Will, do that again, please, just take me," I moaned, and the lust in his eyes drove me wild.

"Grell, are you sure? I haven't prepared you very well, I don't want to ruin your first time," he said, removing his fingers and leaning back to look at me, his face filled with concern. It was at that time I wished William had left his tie on, but instead I settled for gripping his chin and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Fuck me like one of your French girls, darlin' " I ordered. Needing no further invitation, she pushed me back down onto the bed with lightening speed, lifting my leg onto his shoulders and thrusting deep inside me. I screamed a number of profanities, my hands clenching into fists once again, my lip bleeding from where I had bit down.

Will was, by any standards, well gifted in that department, and there was a distinct burning sensation for a moment, but as soon as he began thrusting, slamming into my prostate, the pain was gone and all I could feel was the intense pleasure and heat. We were a mess of limbs, gasping and moaning, and I couldn't get enough of him. Suddenly, I felt a tightening in my abdomen and my vision went white as I squeezed my legs around my lover. I screamed his name for the world to hear as I came all over my own chest, and William's, and seconds later I felt him spill his own inside of me.

Clearly exhausted, he all but collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my hair as he pulled out of me.

"Mm, I love you, William," I said, stroking his hair.

"Love you too, Grellie, always."

* * *

><p>That had been the best night of my life. I had fallen asleep content in the arms of my lover, thinking that nothing could ruin my happiness. Oh how wrong I was in all my blissful ignorance.<p>

The next morning, I woke to a cacophony of noise and panic, the terror tornado that was William T. Spears. He was zipping, back and forth, across the room, his shirt buttoned up wrong, his glasses askew.

"Will, darling, what's wrong? Are we late for work?" I asked tiredly. Spinning around to face me, I was subjected to William's coldest glare, reserved for the worst offences.

"Late? Late? That's a bloody understatement," he yelled, "It's twelve in the afternoon, Sutcliff, twelve! We were supposed to be at work six hours ago! I know you don't care about anything but yourself, but for once, just once, you might respect the fact that I actually have a job to do, and now, because of you and your bloody emotions, I didn't turn in my paperwork last night, a demon has been messing around with the soul balance, and everything is a disaster!" William had never shouted at me like that before, and I had to blink back the tears as I stood to try and fix William's shirt.

"Will, don't worry so much, it'll be fi-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, because next thing I was pushed away with a force that nearly knocked me over.

"Don't you dare tell me that it'll be fine, Sutcliff, because it won't be, not while you're around. This is all your fault," he accused before leaving me alone in his apartment. I had never felt so upset. I couldn't believe that it had all gone so wrong, so fast. I hated him for blaming me for everything, and I hated myself for causing him more stress than usual.

It was then that I decided we couldn't keep it up, that I couldn't distract William from his work any longer, and so I left, bringing all my things with me, leaving only a note.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? That's how it ended? What an asshole! How could you still love him after that?" Ronald demanded from the edge of his seat.<p>

"That's the thing about love, Ronnie, it's unconditional. That, and well, let's just say his death scythe isn't the only thing that extends to great lengths," I finished with a wink, and I strolled off to find my William, leaving Ronald with that charmingly vivid mind image.

**End**


End file.
